There You'll Be
by tHEprettyUGLYone
Summary: A Love Story about Landon trying to cope with the lost of Jamie's death, but with a simple wish and faith Landon will get the chance and fix the past.


Chapter one It's been more then one year since Jamie's death, Landon is still trying to recover from devastation of it. But it seems. He can't. He misses Jamie dearly with all his heart and soul. He felt like he had a part of Jamie that made him think about day and night. Like it was a reminder of how much he still loves her and that Jamie will be every where that he'll be. Landon opens the frosty rusted gate and walks into Northern Carolina Cemetery. The gate let out a loud screech. Landon took a deep breath as he walked to where Jamie was buried. Landon then placed a light pink rose onto the head of the stone then kiss her name on the stone as he got on his knees, "Jamie.I know, it's been awhile since my last visit to you. But It's just.hard, ya' know. I mean it's hard waking up one morning and realize you're not there beside me. Or how much I miss you Jamie. I still love you. It's just. I don't know anymore, Jamie. I just wish I could go back into time and love you sooner then I did when it was too late. If I only had one wish." Landon went into a long silence as he whipped the cold tears rolling down his rosy pink cheeks. A cold wind hummed into Landon's ear, as he sat on his knees staring at the stone. The wind sound like an Angel singing from Heaven, it took awhile before Landon knew what to do, and he hesitated once more before speaking. ".Jamie, there's something I never told you." The wind yet again hummed into his ear as if the Angel he heard was replying to him, "The Night before you died, there was something I never told you.and I couldn't say when I had the chance and when I could.it was too late." Landon felt tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Yes." he thought he heard the angel say. Landon shook his head, "Jamie." Landon couldn't say. He got up from his knees, "I'm sorry Jamie. Goodbye." He said in a panic. Landon couldn't say it. He was too afraid. He regretted leaving. As he walked home, with his arms close to he chest in his pockets, watching the cold air come out of his mouth as he took hard and heavy breaths. He could feel a presence following him home. He would look back, and see nothing but sidewalk covered with snow. Landon made it to his street where his apartment building was located. He walked up the entrance stairs and noticed his mother's car parked out front. "Mom! Are you here?" he called for his mother as he walked into his apartment, "Yes. In the Kitchen." Landon walked into the kitchen soaking the floor with melted snow, "What are you doing here?" he asked with a bit rush, "I decided to come over like I do once a week to see if this house is cleaned and tidy. Which by the way wasn't." She stopped from cleaning the dishes and turned to Landon with a laugh. Landon gave a sarcastic laugh then ran up stairs to his room. He slammed his door shut and collapsed onto his bed. Above his bed was a portrait of Jamie and him on their wedding day. They had the picture taken in black and white film then had a professional tint certain part with colors. He made it look almost as if someone painted it and they were porcelain dolls. It's really glorious picture. Landon examined the picture. With every bit of attention  
  
He had. He stared at it; he closed his eyes. He felt like he was being transported back in time to that very day.  
  
Suddenly, Landon's mom walks through the door and he arose from his daydream.  
  
"Landon, I better run off now. I made you something to eat for you. It's on the table ready and set for you." she smiled. Landon nodded, "Thank you. Bye mom."  
  
"I love you," she said as she closes the door.  
  
"I love you too." He mumbled, "I'm twenty-four years old and still treated like I'm a child.how pathetic." He shrugged then got up off the bed. He walked downstairs and smelled fried chicken and a bake potato coming from the kitchen. He sat down and began eating. He looked across the table and stared at the empty seat that was once occupied by Jamie. Landon dropped his fork, "Suddenly.I lost my appetite." Landon went back upstairs and checked into a while t-shirt and a new pair of boxers. Got under the covers, "Goodnight Jamie." He whispered looking up towards the ceiling. Before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. 


End file.
